Perfect
by solarflares
Summary: Harley Quinn was her name, no she wasn't joking. Her father had a strange sense of humour. Had, being the used word. Harley was only 15 when she lost her parents, moving in with her grandmother learning the ways of her heritage and now, using her gift to help the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills. (Shit Summary) Isaac/OC endgame, Sterek, Scallison, Lyden and Dethan included & more.
1. Heart Monitor

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, for those of you who did read A Little Bit Of Help, I know not many did, I have taken it down due to it being completely terrible. I have revised and made some major changes, as you will come to read. This is just the first chapter, The story actually starts at the end of _Heart Monitor_ so I put a little bit of backstory and that in there. **

**Summary: Harley Quinn was her name, no she wasn't joking. Her father had a strange sense of humour. Had, being the used word. Harley was only 15 when she lost her parents, moving in with her grandmother learning the ways of her heritage and now, using her gift to help the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills.**

**Rating: At the moment, it's pretty T but the rating will bump up.**

**Pairings: Isaac/OC is end game. But there will be a little bit of Stiles/OC and Derek/OC but maybe not the way you think. The definitely will be Danny/OC/Lydia/Jackson friendship.**

* * *

Harley was a traveller of sorts; she'd bounced around from state to state as she grew up with her parents. It was two years ago that she finally had a stable home with her grandmother, Mary, who taught her all about her heritage.

She was a witch.

Yes, you heard right, not only werewolves existed; everything that haunted your dreams existed.

After her grandmother died, Harley made her way across to the place Mary had told her to when the time came.

Harley Quinn was her name, don't even try to comment on the fact her name was a villain in Batman, her father had a sick sense of humour. She wasn't all that tall, only reaching maybe five foot five on a good day, five foot eleven when she wore her boots. She has beige coloured hair that curled to her lower ribs and the darkest blue eyes you could imagine, both traits came from her mother.

Harley had lost both her parents in a tragic house robbery when she was fifteen, she was meant to stay home that night. They had just settled into their new home and she was making friends quickly at her school.

_"Just this once Harls," _her father had told her, kissing her on the head, "_Make sure you get to school on time," _it was a school night when it happened, her friend had asked her to come over to have dinner for her birthday and her parents said yes. It was about nine pm when the police showed up at her friend's doorstep asking for her.

It was all a blur after that, the funeral, the packing of the house, the moving in with her grandmother. It took some time before she opened up to her grandmother and Mary understood completely, it was a few months later that the two got closer and closer and finally Mary told her of the family secret, that she would get her powers on her sixteenth birthday.

Mary taught her granddaughter as much as she could after her sixteenth. But it wasn't very long before Mary had passed away in her sleep, some say it was old age, others the stress of a teenager.

Either way she had to get out.

So, she ran, well not ran, she exonerated herself, staying out of foster homes and such and made her to the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills.

It was dark when she arrived a week later; she had caught buses and stayed in dodgy hotels, paying with the money left to her.

She kept walking through the town, lit only by moonlight when she made it too a dimly streetlight lit car park of Beacon Hills High School. She noticed two cars, one a powdered blue Jeep that was obviously a hand-me-down and a sleek black Camaro parked behind it.

Then she noticed the man. He was clad from head to toe in black, a dark leather jacket over a dark polo and dark jeans, leaning against the jeep.

That's when she heard a strange whining sound erupt from the speakers of the school, it sounded like a cat being strangled. Stepping forward she kept hidden, shielding herself in a little bubble allowing her not to be seen or heard, she moved closer until she was on the side of the jeep, watching the strangely attractive man as his face scrunched up in embarrassment,

"You've got to be kidding me," He says and shakes his head before leaning his head back on the jeep. The next sound that flooded the car park was terrifying, her concentration shattered as the bubble popped around her. The man looking around finally noticed her and she was forced against the jeep his claws around her neck.

"Who are you?" He growled his eyes shifting to a steel blue. She tried to gasp for breath but he only tightened them. Breathing in through her nose she focuses her dwindling energy on the man in front of her, imagining his brain exploding. He lets out a painful growl as he falls to his knees, grabbing his head.

Once she had regained her breath she moved away from the volatile wolf in front of her, the curse ceasing as he groaned in pain for a little while longer.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked once the exploding passed and a headache remained.

"I panicked," She told him softly; she didn't want to hurt anyone, "You were strangling me." She gasped out.

"I know," he said with no remorse, she was shocked, she thought he would have at least apologised. "You're a witch?" he asked, standing, brushing the dirt from his jacket.

She nodded slowly as she watched his eyes take in her small form. Dark jeans, grey shirt with some slogan on it and a beanie with her blonde wavy hair blowing in the wind, her face, void of makeup except for the slightest hint of mascara and lip gloss.

"You're a werewolf," she replied, no question just a statement, as two boy walked from the school. She stood behind the man in black out of site while he scolded them.

"I'm going to kill both of you." He said with an accusing finger in their faces, the taller boy with the buzz cut shrugged. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud," the other one, with the floppy hair said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah it was loud," his friend started, "And it was _awesome!"_ he told him proudly a smile on his face.

"Shut up." The eldest said, not moving his eyes from the shorter one.

"Oh don't be such a sour wolf," The friend told him, causing a small giggle to escape her lips.

"Who are you?" The floppy haired kid asks,

"Harley," She told him but didn't get much further before he cut her off.

"What'd you do with him?" he asks the eldest wolf, moving closer towards the backseat of the Camaro.

"What?" he says, turning back to his car, Harley just stands there confused, there was someone in the car? "I didn't do anything"

"He's right, he tried strangle-," Harley was cut off buy a large Alpha wolf, the thing of nightmares, grabbed the older one and lifted him off his feet, blood pouring from his mouth. "Ohmygod, Ohmygod," she squealed moving towards the two teenagers as they scrambled backwards before taking off into the school barely making it inside as the man hit the wall.

* * *

**I know it isn't very long, but they will get longer as they will be based around full episodes and not the last five minutes of one. So please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it if I could get 2-3 reviews before I put the next chapter up, which I will be writting tomorrow.**

**Favourites and Follows are also greatly appreciated.**

**News:**

**My other story Madhouse is sort of on Hiatus, I am writting just very slowly as I've hit a wall. But, I promise you it'll be updated before the end of May. **

**All reviewers will get a sneak peak at next chapter.**

**Ciao Maddie xx**


	2. Night School part I

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so here is chapter two, which is part I of Night School. Hope you enjoy. x**

**Summary: Harley Quinn was her name, no she wasn't joking. Her father had a strange sense of humour. Had, being the used word. Harley was only 15 when she lost her parents, moving in with her grandmother learning the ways of her heritage and now, using her gift to help the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills.**

**Rating: At the moment, it's pretty T but the rating will bump up.**

**Pairings: Isaac/OC is end game. But there will be a little bit of Stiles/OC and Derek/OC but maybe not the way you think. The definitely will be Danny/OC/Lydia/Jackson friendship.**

* * *

Harley watched the two boys as the stared out the small windows in the blue doors. She had fallen once she had made it inside, her hands scraped and aching. All she could do was watch in silence.

She was terrified; she had only heard stories about an Alpha like this, so twisted and sick that it took the form of a monster with glowing red eyes.

The taller boy, Stiles as the floppy haired wolf had called him, had spied something on the ground through the window and slipped outside. "No!" She yelled towards him, but it was no use, he was already gone, the other boy yelling that the monster was back as he darted back inside. Both of them scrambling around, looking for the Alpha.

Stiles shone the torch through the window, looking for the monster that had been stalking them. "Where'd it go?" He questioned to no one in particular.

Harley watched the two boys in front of her from her spot on the ground, she knew of the things that went bump in the night. Hell, she was one of them, but she had not been prepared.

She wasn't fully trained, she barely got by with her grandmother and now she's all long with no mentor or a clue of what to do with her powers once they manifest on her eighteenth birthday.

"That won't hold will it?" The floppy haired werewolf whispered to Stiles as they walked back towards her.

"Probably not," Stiles whispered back.

It was then that the werewolf teen decided to look around, noticing the forgotten girl on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, "I'm Scott," he said,

"Stiles," the other told her as he reached his hand down to help her up, which she took a hold of gratefully. Once on her feet the blonde turned to the two boys.

"Yeah, just a little freaked." She tells them softly, dusting the dirt from her denim covered legs.

"Why were you with Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now, we need to move," She told them.

Stiles looked around the darkened hallway shining his torch before the two boys bolted down the hallways, her following closely behind them into a classroom.

Both the boys moving to push the teacher's desk up against the door before Stiles stopped Scott.

"The door isn't going to keep him out,"

"I know."

"It's your boss," Stiles told him, both of them back to ignoring the small blonde trying to catch her breath, the strangling plus the running had taken a lot out of her.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Deaton, The Alpha, your boss," Stiles pointed towards him as Scott's face scrunched up in confusion.

"No."

"Yes." Stiles said, they were wasting time, they could have been pinning the table to the door in hope of slowing it down but they were just arguing. "Murdering psycho werewolf," Stiles finished.

"That can't be,"

"Oh, c'mon on! He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air," he says, his bottom lip moving to cover his top to frown before continuing, "That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him," Scott tries to tell his best friend.

"He killed Derek,"

"Derek's not dead, he can't be!" Scott exclaimed.

"Uh, not to burst your bubble but blood spurted from his mouth, that is not something I'd call a minor injury, not to mention that he hit the bricks with terrifying force and didn't get up," Harley butted into, sick of the arguing, she just wanted to know why she was sent here by the grandmother. "Can you just move the table before it comes back,"

Finally noticing her, the two boys snap their heads towards her her.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked both of them,

"For a werewolf you suck," Harley growled back unhappily, before turning to Stiles.

"We get to my jeep and we get out of here and you seriously think about quitting your job," Stiles turned to his best friend, "good?" he asked to which Scott nodded subtly.

As the two teen boys scrambled around trying to open a window, a car batter flew through the window, narrowly missing the blonde girl who stood, mouth open and eyes wide. Stiles and Scott looked at her from their panicked spots on the ground.

"That's my battery," Stiles whimpered.

"Fuck, we're screwed." Harley breathed out.

The two of them rose from their spots peering out the classroom window.

"Nothing,"

"No,"

"Move now?"

At the received nod, Stiles and Scott scramble up and run towards the door, Stiles grabbing Harley's hand and pulling her along.

"This way," Scott says stepping right but Stiles tugs him back.

"No somewhere without windows," He tells him, tapping him on the chest with his and Harley's entwined hands.

"Every single room in the building has windows,"

"Somewhere with less windows," the two of them looked at each other as Harley watched on silently,

"The locker room" Scott tells them, after agreeing with him, they all ran down to the boys' locker room.

"Call your dad," Scott tells Stiles after making sure the coast is clear.

"And tell him what?"

"Anything, gas leak, a fire, whatever!" Scott whispers turning back to his best friend. "If that thing see the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off,"

"And what if it doesn't?" Harley challenged, stepping forward and releasing Stiles hand, folding them over her chest, "What if it kills every single one of them, you'd really risk that?" She asks, raising and eyebrow and the older taller boy.

"Including my dad," Stiles speaks up from his spot beside Harley.

"They have guns?"

"Are you fucking stupid, ugh, why did it bite you," She insulted storming up to the newly turned teen and shoving him.

"It's not like I wanted this." Scott fought back.

"But it happened, now man up and deal with it, I had to." She says, only to be cut off by Scott,

"We need something,"

"Go on ignore me then," Harley huffed, ignoring the boys as they talked about taking the dead man's keys and body in his car away from the school, she sighed following them as they headed towards the door, Stiles reached for the handle only to be stopped by Scott.

"I think I heard something," He whispered causing Stiles to panic as Harley just stood back and lent against a locker.

"Like what?"

"Quiet" Scott hushed his friend.

Both of them walking back towards her, staring at the door. Scott grabbed at the torchlight hanging against Stiles' side and the boy mentioned turned it towards his body shutting off the light hastily.

"Hide," the word made Harley straightens immediately; slipping into the locker she was leaning against and shielding herself with her bubble. She knew it'd block the sound of her heart, but not for long, she hoped it was long enough.

She listened as the boys scrambled into lockers adjacent as well as next to her. She swallowed nervously leaning her head back before trying to calm her breathing, she felt the bubble she had surrounded herself with fade, she was losing energy fast.

Closing her eyes she felt her eyes tear up, she was going to die. In a school. With a stupid werewolf and a human boy. Neither of which she knew.

The locker room door handle turned, she could here every click as it moved, she covered her mouth in attempt to stop her breathing.

There was a scream and the locker next to her opened as Scott tumbled out at the hands of the janitor, Stiles jumped out of his locker shushing the foreign man.

"You gave me a heart attack," The janitor said walking the two boys to the door; it was then that she noticed the large shape following them. Fuck.

"Just one second to explain," Stiles fought as the janitor, Donny, shoves them out of the locker room.

"Why don't you just shut up and go," Donny told them gruffly before being yanked back into the locker door. Harley heard his screams; she heard the screams of her name from the two boys, wishing they would stop alerting the Alpha that she was in here as well.

The yells of Stiles and Scott stop. _Thank god_ she thought, until she remembers she was in a boys locker with a psychotic Alpha werewolf in the room with her and a dead janitor.

Harley covers her mouth, the tears falling more quickly now, she was going to die, she knew it, the boys knew it and they left her.

There was a loud thud before silence, but she didn't move, when it came to bad things like this, silence was never good, suddenly a set of claws pierced the metal and she let out an ear piercing shriek as the door was pried away from the rest of the locker.

The beast stopped, staring at the young girl in the locker. It was confused, it looked so much like her yet it couldn't be. The man inside the Alpha beast, willed himself not to strike the terrified girl and took off through the window shattering it, leaving behind a very scared, very confused witch.

Harley took this chance to fucking high tail it out of the locker rooms, looking for Scott and Stiles. She found them standing in the lobby with a dark haired girl she'd never seen before. She burst through the door making a grand entrance.

The shriek that erupted from Stiles' mouth was nearly comically until he noticed her, "You left me in the locker room with that thing!" She yelled shoving both the boys until they landed on the ground.

"Hey!" The other girl yelled over her, "Who are you?" She asked

"Could ask you the same thing, princess?" She sneered, she wasn't happy.

"Okay, back down ladies," Stiles said moving in between the two girls, "Allison, Harley, Harley, Allison," Stiles quickly introduced.

Snapping out of it, Scott scrambled to his feet, turning to Allison.

"Why are you here?" He questions.

"Because you asked me too?" She replies, staring at him strangely.

"You idiot!" Harley grumbled ready to go after Scott again, only thing stopping her was Stiles' arm wrapped snugly around her torso.

"Asked you to?"

"Yeah," Allison replies, tapping her phone a few time before showing them the text. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this?"

"Because I didn't,"

"Alright," Stiles starts, removing himself from Harley, "Did you drive here?"

"Jackson did," Allison says.

"Jackson's here too?"

"And Lydia, what's going on?" She asks, only to be cut off by her cell ringing. "Who sent this text?"

"Where are you?" She answers the phone when the other door opens, another girl, this time with red hair and a boy who looked so arrogant, Harley could almost smell it.

"Finally," The redhead states staring at the four, the boy with the perfectly manicured quiff glaring at them. "Can we go now?"

"Princess," Harley snaps at the girl stepping closer to her, "We are in a little bit of a situation right now, so if you could not order everyone around, that'd be great. Kay?" She snarled, she was not in the mood.

"Excuse me who are you?" The redhead snapped back.

"Harley," As soon as the shorter blonde said her name there was a cracking noise coming from above. "It's back," she muttered to herself.

"Run!" Scott urged and she didn't need to be told twice, all six of them running up the stairs towards the cafeteria, the beast chasing them.

It was climbing walls and running on all four towards them when Harley turned, shoving the last person into the cafeteria and pulled the doors shut.

She could hear the boys screaming for her, but she used her magic to seal the door.

By the time she returned the beast had stopped running and was now walking, on four legs like it was stalking its prey.

Closing her eyes she focused her attention on little bubbles popping throughout his body and the beast began to whimper and took off. She continued until she knew it was out of her range.

She quickly raced around and came in through the kitchen.

"What are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles questions, his hands shaking as he pointed out the glass panes scattering the wall.

"Well for starters you need to get away from them," Harley spoke up from the doorway, hearing the yelps.

"Why aren't you dead?" The redhead asked, her hands on her stomach.

"It didn't want me dead," she chuckles darkly, "coming or not, Harley by the way," She said turning her back and walking through the kitchen again hearing their feet patter against the linoleum as the followed her.

Leading them into an empty chemistry room, she waiting til they were inside before slamming it shut and locking all six of them inside.

* * *

**Okay so, I didn't get as many reviews as I would like, but I want to say thank you to _GUEST_ who reviewed, I appreciate it. Now this is only part one of Night School, part 2 will hopefull be up Thursday and if not, it will definitely be posted on Monday. **

**Now to explain Harley, she's a little bit shy around new people but the situation she and the others are in right now doesn't call for shy. But the reason she risks her life for them it's because of her grandmother. Witches are somewhat protectors, much like hunters, only they protect werewolves and any other mythical creatures, it's where they draw their powers.**

**well in my story anyway.**

**So I hope you like it and I would appreciate a 100 reviews, but I know that won't happen, so three is fine, I promise to give a sneak peak to everyone if i get 3+ reviews. **

**Ciao Maddie xx**


	3. Night School part II

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so here is chapter two, which is part I of Night School. Hope you enjoy. x**

**Summary: Harley Quinn was her name, no she wasn't joking. Her father had a strange sense of humour. Had, being the used word. Harley was only 15 when she lost her parents, moving in with her grandmother learning the ways of her heritage and now, using her gift to help the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills.**

**Rating: At the moment, it's pretty T but the rating will bump up.**

**Pairings: Isaac/OC is end game. But there will be a little bit of Stiles/OC and Derek/OC but maybe not the way you think. The definitely will be Danny/OC/Lydia/Jackson friendship.**

* * *

They all stood in the chemistry room, the redhead frantically muttering something about a mountain lion and her boyfriend telling her there was never one.

Harley stood by Stiles as they watched Scott carefully, the three remaining teenagers stood further away.

"Who was it?" Allison demanded watching Scott's back. "What does he want?" Scott was chewing on his finger glancing back every now and then as he thought. "What's happening?"

Everyone was panicking so Harley stepped forward. "Scott!" She yelled watching the floppy haired kid turn to her.

"I don't know," Scott called back to them all, his voice full of panic, "I just, if we go out there he's going to kill us," Scott managed to stutter out not looking at anyone.

"Us?" The redhead, "He's going to kill us?"

"Oh Jesus Christ," Harley turned to her, "No, he's going throw us a fucking tea party," She snapped, this bitch was getting on her last nerve, she knew it was the situation making her nervous and cranky, she just wanted to go hide in the motel room for the night and sleep.

The redhead took a few steps back from her, watching her with wide eyes. _Good, _Harley thought to herself, _maybe she'll shut up._

"Who?" Allison questioned looking between Scott and Stiles, "Who is it?"

Harley watched as Stiles stayed silent watching his best friend's girlfriend, before turning to Scott.

"It's Derek, Derek Hale." Scott finally told them, throwing the dead werewolf under the bus.

Stiles and Harley shared similar expressions as they stared at the teen wolf.

After Scott decided to through Derek under the bus a little bit more, the redhead whipped out her phone and started dialling the police, in hopes of living.

"No, Lydia," Stiles says following her, ready to remove the phone from her hand. Lydia's boyfriend pushing him back as Allison stepped in as well.

"She hung up on me," Lydia said, tearing up, "She said they got a tip about prank calls,"

"Of course they did," Harley sneered. Lydia whirled around to the blonde girl.

"Shut up, just shut up!" She yelled, Harley glared watching as she focused on the redhead, the girls blood starting to drip from her nose as she smirk.

"HARLEY!" Scott yelled noticing that the blood stopped as soon as she stops focusing on Lydia.

"Do not throw your princess orders at me, ginger." She scowls at the girl who wiped her nose, clearly stunned. "You might want a tissue, I hear blood stain," She said as she turns away, not even focusing on the five students watching her.

"What about this?" Scott questions finally moving his eyes away from the blonde witch, running over to the stairway leading to the roof. "We can go out here to the roof and be in the car park in seconds, how many people fit in your car Jackson?" He asks the taller boy.

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap," He tells them.

"It doesn't matter, okay, there are six of us," Stiles spoke up. "And we need the keys, which are on the janitor's body."

"Looks like it's going to be a long night," Harley mused, with a small chuckle as she reclined against the wall on a desk.

"Okay, who are you?" Lydia questioned meekly from behind Jackson.

"Harley and as much as you don't believe me, I am here to help," She said softly, she felt terrible for what she had done.

"And what are you going to do to Derek?"

"Nothing, I'm not here to kill it, I'm here to protect," She said vaguely, knowing the Alpha wasn't Derek.

"You, a five foot three, one hundred and ten pounds is here to protect?" Jackson question. Harley just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to protect you Jackson," She told him and he shut up.

"Listen," she commented quietly as a loud growling echoed in the hallway, the Alpha stalking passed the door. Relief flooded there systems once the beast had passed but Harley knew better.

"I need to get the key, we can't stay in here,"

"You can't go out there without a weapon," Harley tells him.

Grabbing the closest thing he could find, Scott held up a long pointer with a plastic white pointed handed on it.

"What are you doing to do, finger it to death?" Harley snickered.

"There's got to be something else" Stiles says and Harley watches as Lydia eyes the chemical cabinet.

"There is," She tells them all, drawing their attention towards the shelving as well, "We have everything in there to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail,"

"Self-igniting…" Stiles starts only to snapped at.

"Molotov. Cocktail," The redhead hisses. "What? I read it somewhere," She amended herself after receiving strange looks from everyone who knew her.

"We need a key for that," Stiles tells them as Jackson and Harley both roll their eyes, Jackson shoving his jacket covered elbow through the glass.

"Or not"

Harley ignored the lover's spat in favour of watching the redhead mixing together the fire bomb, "Jackson hand me the sulphuric acid," She asked, well demanded really.

Jackson's hand hovered over the sulphuric acid before he grabbed the bottle of Sodium Chloride, he was up to something. But before she could say anything the two lovers were in another spat about dying and before long Scott was out the door leaving a crying Allison behind.

Scott was gone maybe ten minutes before any of them moved. Allison moved to sit on a bench next to the door, Stiles standing beside the girl, his back against the wall, Lydia and Jackson both leaning against the bench, the latter with his hands stuffed in his pockets and the former blatantly ignoring how her boyfriend was focused on her best friend, her arms wrapped around her middle and Harley was sitting on the teachers desk in the same manner as Allison, only she wasn't crying or shaking, she had her eyes closed, like she was sleeping, but she was focusing her energy on looking for her new ward. Scott.

"I don't understand, I don't understand why he left us?" Allison stuttered out nervously.

"He believes he is doing the right thing to save us," Harley said watching as Jackson wrapped his own hands around Allison's shaking one, telling her it was going to be okay. Harley noticed how the redhead was blatantly ignoring the way her boyfriend was comforting her best friend and not her and how she didn't even notice the loved up look she was receiving from Stiles.

"Why?"

"Because that's who Scott is." Stiles said softly.

"Okay everyone needs to take a breath and trust me on this one, okay, I am going to go get Scott he should be back by now," Harley told them all, Stiles moving from his slouched position.

"Hell no." He told her almost stamping his foot.

"I can take care of myself and it doesn't want me dead, I faced it and it didn't even touch me. I'll be fine." She reassured, clapping Stiles on the shoulder calmly with a small smile.

"I'm with Stiles on this one," Jackson groaned, "I hate to admit it but you aren't going out there,"

"Yeah I am." And with that she walked out the door slamming it shut behind her and sealed it closed with her magic. She heard the yells from inside as she walked down the dark halls; it was weird being in a school at night, specially the school she was soon to attend.

It didn't take Harley long to find Scott, yellow eyed and stalking towards her, ready to kill her. She tilted her head slightly, shielding herself in her bubble, disappearing from Scott's sight and her scent masked completely. The wolfish boy stared confused before stalking towards the chemistry classroom, key in hand.

She followed silently behind him, ready to jump in to stop him from doing something he'll regret in the morning. She watched as he lent against the door listening. She allowed her bubble to drop once his wolfish features and claws disappeared and he took off. She could hear the frantic screaming of Allison before noticing the snapped key.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" She heard Lydia ask from inside and soon enough the whirling sound of cruisers pulled up in the car park.

Harley easily pulled the key from the door and unsealed it and opened it.

"Told you I'd be fine," She said watching as they turned in shock, Lydia colliding with her in an instant. "Hey Lydia, its okay, its okay."

Lydia started blubbering incessantly as Harley just rubbed her back with a confused expression. She was sure why the girl was hugging her but right now she didn't care.

"C'mon," She said to the girl as they all made their way to find the police, Lydia's hand never straying too far from Harley's.

Harley watched Stiles and Scott were talking to Stiles' father, the Sheriff about what had happened, as the EMT's checked her over.

Once she was cleared, she walked over to Scott and Stiles now void of the Sheriff "Jackson, Lydia." There was a pause in the sentence, "You."

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us," Stiles said as if he finally clicked.

"He wants me to do it," Scott finished for him, "And the worst part is, when he made me chance. I wanted to do it."

"That's where I come in," Harley says stepping up to them and joining their conversation, "You Scott are my ward,"

"Your ward?" Scott asked completely confused.

Harley nodded towards him with a soft smile, "I am a witch Scott, why do think I smell so different?" she asked raising a manicured eyebrow at him, "I was sent here to protect you."

"Wha?" the look on Scott's face was comical, she laughed softly.

"My grandmother told me before she died that I had a greater purpose in life than just a regular witch," She told them, "Regular witches usually stay unknown to the human race becoming much like _'psychics'_ and '_fortune tellers'_" she said using air quotations as she rolled her eyes. "But I am a guardian, like my grandmother, we are here to protect the supernatural, like you and that's what I'm going to do."

Scott was still completely dumbfounded. Harley just shook her head and sighed.

"I benefit from you," She tells him, "I gain more power from supernatural creatures, normally that isn't a good thing, but in this situation, it means I can protect not only myself but you and your pack, which now I am a part of,"

"Why doesn't the Alpha want to kill you?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded with him.

"I don't know," Harley told them truthfully, "I'll see you guys when school starts up again,"

As Harley walked away she focused on their following conversation, "Should we trust her?" Stiles asked.

"I guess so," Scott said. Oh boy did Harley have a lot to teach him.

She slunk out of the parking lot unnoticed by anyone but turned to watch, Allison and Scott in once again another lovers spat, Stiles standing pathetically next to his father and Jackson and Lydia nowhere to be found along with a missing body and car that both belonged to Derek Hale.

* * *

**Okay so, I got two reviews in the span of like 3 hours I think and I was going to only update once a week, but because I've graduated and don't have to start my tafe courses until June I don't think and I don't have a job at the moment so I don't really have a schedual, so I thought I would just update maybe every second day if I had a chapter written.**

**I want to that the 6 follower, 4 favouriters and 3 reviews for doing so, I really appreciate it, it means a lot to see those, it makes me want to write more know you guys like my story.**

**I hope this chapter was good enough, I like it.**

**I got one review from** idontknowijustmadethis **and I just wanted to say that I sent you a message with a sneak peak and I also want to know what you think is going to happen, because I have many paths at the moment.**

**So once again, Thank you for reading and leave reviews, favourites, follows please. A new chapter should be up in a few days. **

**Oh and another quick question, would you like me to make each season it's own story, or would you like 1&2 together and season 3a&b together because it doesn't really bother me and also this will continue as we get season four I just hope I don't catch up to the season so you guys have to wait a week.**

**Ciao Maddie x**


	4. Lunatic part I

**Summary: Harley Quinn was her name, no she wasn't joking. Her father had a strange sense of humour. Had, being the used word. Harley was only 15 when she lost her parents, moving in with her grandmother learning the ways of her heritage and now, using her gift to help the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills.**

**Rating: At the moment, it's pretty T but the rating will bump up.**

**Pairings: Isaac/OC is end game. But there will be a little bit of Stiles/OC and Derek/OC but maybe not the way you think. The definitely will be Danny/OC/Lydia/Jackson friendship.**

* * *

First day of school. _Welcome to Beacon Hills High School,_ Harley thought to herself as she sat outside the office block, twiddling her thumbs while she waited. Harley had opted out of her usual dress and flats combo; she opted for the badass edge, knowing she'd need a little help today.

A pair of pale washed skinny jeans sat low on her hips about an inch away from her cropped _Metallica _shirt and a leather jacket, with black Doc Martens which she had covered in studs and whiteout. She kept her makeup relatively simple, winged eyeliner with a silvery ling of shadow above it and pale glossy pink lips. Her hair was braided in two messy fishtails that had been pinned together on the left side of her neck.

All in all, she thought she looked good. It was about five minutes later when the dark skinned vice principal found her rifling through her book bag making sure she had everything.

"So is this your first move?" The vice asked, making polite conversation with the tiny blonde who shook her head.

"No, I lived in a little town in Virginia with my grandmother, before that I lived in New York," She told him softly, smiling back politely.

By the time they had reached the classroom, the idle chit chat had become nonexistent, knocking politely the man entered the room, "Class, this is your new classmate, Harley Quinn," this caused a few snickers to erupt throughout the class.

"Miss Quinn, how about you tell us about yourself?" The older English Lit teacher asked.

"Well," The blonde started, "My names Harley, my father had a sick sense of humour, as you can tell and if you mention some stupid pun about the DC universe I will literally shove my foot so far up your ass, the water on my knee will quench your thirst," She threatened darkly, challenging everyone in the room.

"Well, okay than," The teacher said, "take a seat, I think there's one in the back,"

"Thank you," Harley told her sweetly as if nothing had happened and walked to the spare seat, coincidently next to Jackson.

It was halfway through her first class when she felt a nauseating feeling enter her stomach, raising her hand, she asked to go to the bathroom and slowly made her way towards the boy locker room, something inside drawing her attention.

She watched as Stiles walked slowly, almost hesitating, around the corner towards the shower, the water was running, it had to be Scott, why would Stiles be in here otherwise?

By the time the two dry teens turned the corner both of them sighing in relief, Stiles turned to Harley shocked, "When did you get here?" he questioned, shaking her head she focused on Scott who was struggling to breathe.

"Stiles, Harley," he puffed out as he shut of the faucet and turned to the two, "I can't..." he stuttered.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked hastily.

"No you nimrod, he can't breathe," Harley said rifling through her bag until she found her trusty inhaler, handing it to him as he took it.

Breathing in the medicated air, his breathing slowly returned to normal, "I was having an asthma attack?" He asked confused.

"No, a panic attack," Harley told him with a soft smile.

"But by you thinking it was an asthma attack it stopped the panic attack," Stiles clued in, "Irony,"

"How'd you know?"

"I used to get them after my mum died, not fun is it buddy?"

"I used to get them a lot, my grandmother told me to focus on something else so you can breathe," Harley nodded sadly.

Scott stared at his feet, "I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah it's called heartbreak," Stiles told him as Harley moved to find the boy a towel, before coming back and wrapping it around his shoulder resting her head on his shoulder in a comforting motion.

"There are about two billion songs about it," she whispers softly her nails scratching against his scalp softly.

"What are you doing?" Stiles questions watching the two.

"He's my ward," Harley shrugs, "That means not only to I protect him from physical hurt, I help with the emotional stuff. There's a bond between protector and ward that is almost unbreakable." Harley watches as Stiles' face falls. "I'm not taking your place. You'll always be his best friend; I'm his protector, your protector, you're pack." She tells him firmly.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Scott whines.

"I'm going to hurt you Scott, just because I'm here to help doesn't mean I will deal with your crap," she raised an eyebrow as Stiles ignored her.

"Think about this, her dad is a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue,"

"What?" Harley snaps turning to face her ward. "You are going to get yourself killed. You idiot," she exclaims slamming her hand up the back of his head. "Argent. Fuck! Is she one of them?"

Scott shook his head violently watching the smaller girl pace angrily.

"It's the full moon tonight, what's your plan?" Harley asked.

"Lock him up in his room."

"No." Harley put her foot down.

"It's the only thing we have, he gets out and he'll probably kill someone," Stiles told her.

She sighed.

The next time Harley seen any of them was in the cafeteria, Jackson had sat down next to Allison as she was eating a cookie and wiped a chocolate smudge from her lip with his thumb and then sucked his thumb clean. Rolling her eyes, Harley avoided that table and left the cafeteria finding Scott sitting outside listening to the conversation.

She sat down next to him as he forces his head back against the tiled walls, dinting them, "Okay buddy, calm down, it'll be okay," she soothed, her hand brushing his thigh softly.

Something had changed Scott today, he had this aura of destruction about him, like he planned to fuck everything up with everyone, Harley had walked past the coaches office to see Lydia and him making out, when Harley knew for a fact that he'd gone in there too see if Lydia liked Stiles and then proceeded to give Stiles hope that Lydia did like him when she didn't and managed to give Danny _Māhealani_, the gay goalie on the Lacrosse team, a blood nose.

Harley watched as Jackson pointed out Lydia's lipstick and Stiles finally got what had actually happened with her and Scott.

"Hey, Stiles," Harley approached him cautiously.

"Did you know?"

"I did, but it wasn't my place to say anything," She told him calm, moving to wrap her arms around his waist, "I knew you liked her but maybe it's not in the cards for you," She soothes.

"Ugh," Stiles sighs resting his head on the smaller girls.

"You'll find someone," She smiles pulling away, but right now we have to focus on Scott, I know you aren't happy with him but it needs to be done."

After school Stiles and Harley entered the McCall household to Mellissa McCall just about to leave.

"Scott?" She called walking into the entryway.

"Stiles," He told her softly.

"Harley," The small blonde chuckled waving at Mrs McCall.

"Key," Mellissa said pointing at the golden key that let them inside, after waving politely at the unknown girl.

"I had one made," Stiles tells her naturally.

"Uh, you are such a weirdo," Harley huffs causing Mellissa too chuckle.

"It doesn't surprise me."

The two teens make small conversation with the nurse before she mentions the reason why the word Lunatic came about, apparently it's because all the weirdos come out on a full moon. Well, she wasn't wrong.

She and Scott were both stronger with the full moon, only difference was that Scott was unable to control it, where as Harley had nothing but control on a full moon.

"Stiles, he's okay right?" The mother asks, worried about her only son.

"Who, Scott? Yeah he's fine,"

"He just doesn't talk to me, not like he used to," She tells the teens sadly.

"He's had a bit of a rough week, Mrs McCall," Harley tells her, her voice soft and calming.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Uh," The nurse stutters, "I have to go or I'll be late," she tells them both before bidding them goodbye.

Once she was outside, the two teens walked up to the wolf's bedroom, Harley following behind him into the dark room.

"Jesus Christ," Escaped her mouth at the same time that Stiles yelped, Scott was sitting in the arm chair in his room staring at the two, his head downcast but his eyes watching them darkly.

* * *

**Okay so, I know this is really short, but I had to get something up for you guys, I should be posting the other half to this tomorrow or sunday, so I hope you like it and please leave some reviews.**

**Also I just realised I never put a disclaimer. OOPS.**

**I don't own anything from Teen Wolf or anything recognisible. Thanks**

**Ciao Maddie xx**


	5. Lunatic part II

**Summary: Harley Quinn was her name, no she wasn't joking. Her father had a strange sense of humour. Had, being the used word. Harley was only 15 when she lost her parents, moving in with her grandmother learning the ways of her heritage and now, using her gift to help the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills.**

**Rating: At the moment, it's pretty T but the rating will bump up.**

**Pairings: Isaac/OC is end game. But there will be a little bit of Stiles/OC and Derek/OC but maybe not the way you think. The definitely will be Danny/OC/Lydia/Jackson friendship.**

* * *

Harley stood behind Stiles as they watched his best friend from the doorway. She watched as Scott's head rose to meet them.

"Dude," Stiles said, relaxing slightly as he let out a puff of air "You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet?" He finished with a questioning glance.

Scott didn't move from the old green lounge chair in the corner of his room. He just stared, arms relaxed and resting on the arm rests watching the pair. Stiles, not particularly aware of his friends behaviour moved forward with the bag of chains dropping it closer.

"Came in through the window," Scott's husky voice filled the room.

"Okay," Stiles said standing straighter slightly confused at his friends attitude change. "Well let's get this started," Stiles mutters crouching down beside the bed as Harley made her way to Scott's bed, sitting on the edge and watching. "Wait til you see what I bought"

"I'm fine," Scott said, his voice eerily calm, the hood of his leather jacket bunched around his neck. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight" He said.

"You sure about that" Stiles said doubtfully, "Cause you got this whole serial killer look going on," he said, whirling his finger around his own face to make a point. "In your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon," he finished, Harley nodding silently in agreement.

"Which I know is the full moon, but it's starting to creep Stiles out" She added while Stiles didn't disagree.

"I'm fine," He said again, "You should go now," He told them, his voice still dark and somewhat disturbing.

"Alright, we'll leave," Stiles said brushing his hands on his thighs before standing, Harley already halfway to the door. "Would just at least look at what I got?" He questions, as a last resort, Harley leaning against the doorjamb, "Maybe you use it maybe you don't."

Scott stood slowly from the chair, the leather of his jacket crinkling as he did, moving towards his eyes still dark as he crouched in from of the chain filled bag with Stiles, who looked worried, as the teen wolf picked up a fist full of the heavy chains.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on me?" He asked. "Chain me up like a dog?" placing the chains back in the bag.

"Actually no" Stiles said, his eyes never moving from his possessed-like friend. Who suddenly lunges towards the werewolf, latching a pair of police grade hand cuffs and hooks them onto the radiator next to them.

"What the hell Stiles?" Scott yells at him, struggling with the cuffs on his hands and knees, glaring at the two teens, one which had moved as quickly as possible and the other his "_protector"._

"We're protecting you from yourself," Stiles sneers, the girl behind him noticing the dark look in his eyes.

"We should leave him be," Harley says to Stiles, tugging him by his sleeve out of the room to lean against the wall next to his door.

"It'll be okay," She mutters resting her head against the pale yellow wall, "It's the full moon," she tells him patting his thigh softly.

"You're his ward, can't you do something?" His tone was almost bitter, but Harley just shook her head playing with the frayed fabric of her shorts.

"I can't do anything, I can't change this, the full moon sends him mad and gives me control but I can't counteract and change what he's going through," she says softly, "I mean, he doesn't have his anchor, his got nothing tying him to his human side,"

"He's got us?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, but we aren't his anchor, he's gotta be his own anchor," She sighed softly, "Look I have got to go, but you should be fine. Text me if something happens?"

"Yeah okay, but what are you doing?"

"You'll see," she told him vaguely before standing from her seated position and brushed the invisible dirt from her bum. "I'll see you later" she says walking off. Stiles watches the girl as she descends the staircase, her legs milky white and long, despite her small height, she was wearing high waisted shorts with an old _Ramones_ sleeveless shirt and her hair was in some fancy blonde fish braid thing, that he had no idea what to call and a bandana. All in all the girl was a beauty, but it wasn't because of what she wore, it was because she radiated power, much like Lydia does, only Harley radiates actually power not just high school drama.

Or maybe it was just the full moon.

Once Harley made it outside, she gulped in the fresh night air, ignoring the bite it had against her arms; she glanced around the vacant street before quickly apparating back to her own dingy studio apartment. She smiled to herself before grabbing her messenger back and a black cardigan. She headed towards her car, a beat up Chevrolet Impala. It was only but it worked, so what she could drive a stick, her "cousins" taught her well.

She drove to the one place she knew that the man she needed would be. The Hale House.

"Derek?" She taunted stepping from the car and slamming the door, loudly, "Come out, come out, where ever you are?" she teased walking up onto the porch.

"What do you want?" The older not-so teen wolf sneered as he yanked the door of the decimated house open.

"Glad to see you healed," she sneers back in a similar fashion, side stepping around him and into his house. "Scott needs your help,"

"How do you know?"

"I'm his ward, duh." She says collapsing into the old lounge that had been moved there. "You do know what that is right?" She asked, her voice sweet, as if she was talking to a child.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of those two idiots," he fought back, she sighed standing from the chair and folding her arms over her chest, watching as Derek's eyes travelled over her. "But, Scott's going to get free and probably kill someone."

"What are you? Psychic?" He sighed rubbing his forehead.

"No," She shook her head. These wolves were giving her a headache.

As if on cue Harley's loud and very obnoxious ringtone rang through the house, "Hello?" She answered.

"Scott's gotten out, I don't know what to do?" Stiles' shrill and nervous voice rang through the receiver; Derek didn't even need super hearing to hear it.

"Just go home, I got it." She said hanging up and turning to Derek, "Let's go."

"Go where? You don't even know where he is," Derek told her, unwillingly following the tiny teen witch.

"I have an idea," She says, "Just run towards the school parking lot. I trust my instincts," She said clambering into her car and peeling away from the house as Derek ran towards where she said.

Upon arriving Harley found nothing but Allison and Jackson in Jackson's _spare_ car, talking, Scott or Derek nowhere to be found, until she noticing the slight tumbling of Scott and Derek. Thankfully the car was now leaving the lot, she climbed out of her car and ran down the little hill.

"You boys had enough now?" She questioned, catching their attention, Derek removing the now human Scott from his grip and Scott looking at her shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you Scott," Harley said stepping closer, "I'm your protector, it's what I do for you and the pack," she said nodding slightly in thought of Stiles, Allison, Lydia and unfortunately Jackson. "Let's get you home where you can call Stiles and apologise," she raises his eyebrow at the younger wolf, who nodded. "Take him home. I'm heading home myself, careful, both of you."

With that she walked back to her car and speeded back to her dodgy old apartment.

Once she was inside, she kicked off the flat American themes vans into the corner behind the door, where she would most likely forget them. She dug threw her fridge until she found last night's leftover Thai food and heated it up in the microwave.

She wandered through the small place, stripping out of her clothes a silver fork, which she had used to stir the food before heating it, still in her mouth. Cardigan and shorts on the floor, socks still on her feet and the shirt balled up and tossed into the laundry basket.

She smiled softly noticing the presence behind her as she pulled on an oversized shirt over her bra and panties set. "You know normal people knock," She tells the brooding werewolf.

"Normal people, we are not," Derek sneers, trying not to focus on her legs.

"So why are you here, Derek?"

"The alpha didn't kill you, why?"

"How do you know that?" She questions moving away from her bedroom area and took four steps into the tiny kitchen and grabbing the Thai food.

"You think I got up and left, no, I checked it all out until that idiot put me on the most wanted list," He growls out.

"I don't know, it just stared at me and then took off," To be honest, she didn't even know, the alpha had to be someone she knew. But Scott and Derek were the only were wolves she'd ever met.

"We'll obviously your someone connected, so here I am, protecting," He sneers,

"I don't need protecting," She defended herself, placing the container on the breakfast bar, "I'm a freaking witch, I could blow your brains out your ears if need be," she sneers, "Don't act like you don't want to be here. You have nowhere else to go,"

"Your ward made sure of that," he sighed; she could almost see the scared little boy he was inside.

"Stay here," She offered, unsure, but he was pack, whether Scott or he knew it. She was to protect the entire pack.

"And deal with your idiotic ways?" He sneered.

"Shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you," She teased, unaffected by his glare. "The way I see it, is that you need a place to hide and I can supply that. Plus food, which you need and a bed."

"Why?"

"Because whether you or Scott admits it you are pack and I protect my pack." She told him, effectively shutting him up.

She split the Thai into two bowls and handed him one with a soft smile. "Here," she told him before she sat on the sofa next to him.

"Thank you." he mutters softly, almost inaudible to her mostly human ears.

"Was that so hard?" She teased, watching as the older man rolls his eyes and eats while shaking his head.

"I still don't like you," he tells her, fighting the small smile forcing itself on his lips. There was something about her, he couldn't place his finger on it, but they had a connection.

* * *

**I want to start out by saying, I am so so sorry about how late this is, to be honest, I had half of this written up and ready but the life shovelled itself on me and weighed me down. I realise this isn't the best chapter but it will get better.**

**This chapter I used to show the connection between Harley and Derek. NOTHING ROMANTIC WILL EVER HAPPEN and you will learn soon as to why that is. They will have a relationship but it'll be different than you've probably read, I mean I haven't read one like this and that's why I choose to do it. She resembles someone both Peter (who we all know is the alpha, c'mon it's no surprise) and Derek but only Peter actually knows, Derek can see the resemblence but can't really identify it. **

**Next chapter probably won't feature much from the show, but maybe character developments with Harley and the cast. I mean, I need to do that a bit more, because we all want a little Danny, (who doesn't) But what I want you guys to do is tell me what friendships and/or relationships you'd like to read, I want you all to get involved. **

**I've already got Derek/Peter/Harley planned, in a shocking way, if you can guess I'll dedicate a chapter too you. Allison/Lydia/Harley is planned but rocky. **

**I was fairly sure this was Isaac and Harley endgame, but now I'm not so sure. **

**I'd love to incoporate Harris, Greenburg and Finstock in this but I need your help to know if you want it too.**

**Ciao Maddie, x**

**I also want to thank to 600+ viewers, 9 followers and 6 favouritors, makes my day to see those, so please keep it up. I would like at least 6 reviews in total before next chapter, pretty please.**


	6. AN: Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow night

**Hey guys.**

**I am so so sorry to trick you, making you think this was a chapter. But Chapter six will replace this hopefully tomorrow night and what I am about to say will be added to the a/n at the start.**

**But I just want you guys to know that there is a poll on my blog for this story, it basically is just for you to choose what you want to happen relationship wise in the next few chapters. **

**I will be closing it on Friday the 6th of June and I will be tallying and then writting the next few chapters. It's all based on relationships around Harley, I want to get some interaction with the others. So I wanna know what you want to read.**

**So go vote! The top three will be used, but most ideas will be eventually gotten too, like one is already planned in the next chapter or something. but please vote.**

**Maddie x**


End file.
